As Time Flies
by Marj
Summary: Skuld spends some quiet time with a special friend.


Disclaimer:  
Ah! Megami-sama belongs to Kosuke Fujishima and all the other companies  
that own copyrights to the manga/anime. None of the it, except this  
fic, belongs to me.

* * *

Introduction:

In a two-issue story arc in the Ah! Megami-sama manga (called the  
"Childhood's End" story arc by Dark Horse Comics), Skuld first met  
Kawanishi Sentaro when she had been fuming over the fact that Belldandy  
had not assisted her with magic when she was trying to learn how to  
ride a bike. Meeting Sentaro, a stunt cyclist and bike racer, not only  
changed her opinion about how much she hated bikes, but also changed  
her as a whole, having made her realize the value of self-achievement  
and sacrifice. In a sense, Skuld became more patient and mature  
because of him, developing her powers of levitation as a result (before  
this happened, Skuld could only transport through water and paint words  
of any color on any surface).

Sentaro, in the meantime, developed a friend in Skuld, and even perhaps  
a crush on the young goddess. Ever since they met, he found reasons to  
visit her every day at the temple. Unlike Keiichi, however, Sentaro is  
not aware of Skuld's godly nature and thinks of her and her sisters as  
foreigners, naturally deducing that Skuld studies in an international  
school.

In another, one-part issue, Skuld and Sentaro's relationship budded  
into young love through the help of Skuld's angel, Noble Scarlet. The  
angel, who came out for the first time when Skuld accidentally  
swallowed Urd's angel egg, knew that her master had a crush on the  
young mortal. Though her first attempt in interfering with their  
relationship could be considered a failure (Noble Scarlet secretly  
pushed Skuld, making her accidentally kiss Sentaro, who then ran away  
in shock), it was the stepping-stone that Skuld and Sentaro needed to  
realize that they meant a lot to each other. Skuld then served as  
Sentaro's inspiration to win the race he was competing in later on.

So far, there are no other stories that contain the young boy who  
changed Skuld for the better. This story attempts to view one of the  
possibilities that could happen between the young couple . . .

* * *

AS TIME FLIES . . .

* * *

"Skuld!"

The young goddess turned upon hearing her name being called, her long  
black hair fluttering with the wind as she gracefully moved, her mouth  
formed a small, simple smile. Her eyes twinkled, reflecting a certain  
maturity that was beyond her years. She watched as a young teenager  
made his way towards her, strong leg muscles pushing against pedals  
that gave way to his force, a gung-ho grin spread widely across his  
face as he approached the beautiful girl who had become his friend.

Letting his bike glide without his assistance, his nimble fingers  
squeezed the brakes, and he leaped off the bike just before it came to  
stop. Walking alongside it for a while, he paused, kicking the short  
metal stand to let the bike stand on its own, and came to stand beside  
his friend, who was waiting for him to join her.

Hands in the pocket of his shorts, he turned his smiling face towards  
her, eager to discover how fast he had been able to cover the bike  
route that they had set earlier. "Well? How fast was I?" he asked.

The girl flushed as she realized that she had forgotten to pause the  
stopwatch that she held within her hand. "I'm sorry. I must have been  
too preoccupied."

He tilted his head slightly. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I was just . . . reminiscing."

They quietly sat together on the soft grass, the fibers scrapping  
gently against the skin left uncovered by their clothes. A respectful  
silence surrounded them.

"Skuld?"

"Hmm?"

He looked deep into her warm eyes, his face slightly flushed as he  
voiced his worries with concern. "Is it possible that one day . . .  
you will return to your country?"

She found herself smiling, finding his face cute as he stared at her,  
his expression a mixture of shyness and insecurity. "Yes," she  
answered, looking up at the sky. "But I will always come back. For  
this place . . . has become home."

Her friend smiled brightly, his relief evident. "Then . . . you and I  
. . . we . . . we will always be friends?"

She caught the deeper meaning of his words, and for a moment her heart  
was caught in her throat, her feelings wildly fluctuating inside her.  
"Yes."

He looked away, yet she caught the glint of happiness in his eyes. "I  
know I may sound selfish but . . . your words . . . fill me with great  
joy."

The goddess allowed her hand to graze the grass, feeling their soft  
fibers swipe against the palm of her sensitive hand. "If ever I  
couldn't . . . and you moved on . . . would you remember me?"

"Yes," he answered promptly, staring at her intensely, his answer  
completely sincere.

Gathering a small amount of courage, she gently cupped his face with  
her hands and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. Caught in delighted  
surprise, he surrendered to the moment, the soothing sound of the ever  
graceful, moving water that was her element calming his spirit.

She withdrew, and she smiled. "Thank you."

He watched as she stood up, the sun's rays descending upon her head  
like a glorious halo, so that he could imagine her beautiful wings at  
her petite back, his mind becoming blank as the beautiful goddess  
looked upon him.

"Kawanishi-kun, your father is here."

Released from his short-lived bliss, he turned to see the familiar  
figure of his father waving at him from afar. He waved back, unaware  
of the nostalgic gaze on his friend's face.

"Time to go home . . ." she whispered softly as she looked at his  
father.

"Yeah . . ." He stood up, patting his shorts and picking up his bike.  
"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

She nodded wordlessly.

The boy approached his father, who ran his hands through his son's wild  
hair. "Your mother is waiting for you in the car. Go on ahead. I'll  
just talk to your friend for a moment," his father said gently.

She watched as the father approached her, a labeled plastic wrapper  
hanging on his arm. They stood face to face, girl and man, having a  
quiet conversation with their eyes that no one could hear.

"Thank you . . ." the father finally said, ". . . for watching over  
him. For being his inspiration."

The young girl smiled. "It's nothing."

"I know this isn't much to express all my gratitude, but . . ." He gave  
her the plastic wrapper labeled with her favorite ice cream shop. "I  
hope you will still accept it."

She shook her head. "I will always love ice cream."

The wind blew, relaying a silent message from her sibling, whispered  
into the young goddess's ear. "I have to get going now."

The father nodded slowly. "I'm happy . . . to be able to see you . .  
." he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "I wish . . . I wish

"Shh." The goddess placed a finger upon his lips. "The time for wishes  
is over . . . decisions that have been made should not be regretted."

The man tightly held her small hands within his. "This will not be the  
end, will it?"

She shook her head. "No," she softly replied. "As long as there is a  
future."

"Someday . . ." The father slowly backed away, still longingly gazing  
at her. "Someday, I will be beside you once more."

"And I will be waiting."

"To take me . . . up there?"

A smile lingered on her face. "Perhaps. But that won't be for a long  
time."

The goddess of the future watched as the man departed, the smile still  
on her face, as a single tear made its way down her cheeks. "I almost  
forgot . . ." she whispered.

Her voice had been tiny, but he heard. He turned around, looking at  
her expectantly.

Skuld lifted the ice cream for him to see.

"Thank you . . . Sentaro-kun."

Tears that had been held back quickly sprang into his eyes, and he  
returned to her, leaning slightly as he gently kissed her forehead.

Time moves too slow for a goddess and too fast for a mortal. How  
ironic indeed, that time, the very essence that Skuld governed with her  
sisters, would separate her from the young boy to whom she had no  
obligations other than love. Yet time continues to fly by, and there  
would soon come a day, when a certain future finally meets the present,  
and they will be reunited, hopefully forever . . .

* * *

--OWARI--


End file.
